Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-277001 discloses a method where a heat exchanger unit is installed to supplement the existing cooling performance of a room and thereby improve total cooling performance, which includes an improvement in the local cooling performance of air conditioners and cooling fans provided in information equipment. By using this method, it is possible to integrally provide the additional cooling performance required to cool information equipment integrally to the information equipment and air conditioners themselves, thereby minimizing the modification work required on existing equipment.